shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Tadokoro/Relationships
}} Family Megumi's Mother Megumi's mother is Megumi's biggest inspiration to become a chef. In her youth she would assist her in the Ryokan. When the inn was in danger of losing business due to the aged staff, Megumi took it upon herself to learn the skill of preparing goosefish in order to ensure the inn's prosperity. Amazed that Megumi could prepare the inn's signature dish at a young age, Megumi's mother became supportive of her daughter's endeavors to become a chef. When Megumi reached her middle school years, her mother suggested that she attend Tōtsuki to further hone her skills. While at Tōtsuki, Megumi struggled to survive and was unable to admit to her mother that she was performing so poorly in school over the phone. Still, Megumi strives to make her mother proud at Tōtsuki. Her mother sends her packages from time to time with ingredients from her hometown and she sent a letter congratulating her for qualifying for the Main Tournament of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Polar Star Dormitory Fumio Daimidō Fumio is the Dormitory Mother of the Polar Star Dormitory. Given that Megumi is a resident of the dorm, Fumio has recognized Megumi's skills, but not until after three months of attempting to enter the dorm. Nevertheless, Fumio supports Megumi in her endeavors in Tōtsuki and personally attended the "B" Block of the Autumn Election to watch Megumi's true worth be shown to the entire academy. Sōma Yukihira Out of all the students at Tōtsuki, Megumi is the closest to Sōma, as his main partner during their early months at Tōtsuki. Megumi is impressed by Sōma's great skill and Sōma in turn, relies on Megumi to give him support during most assignments and tasks. Initially, after witnessing Sōma giving his infamous speech, Megumi wanted to avoid him as much as possible to prevent unwanted hostility. Unfortunately, in her very first class, she was paired with Sōma. Despite the fact that their dish was sabotaged, nearly causing them to fail, Sōma's ingenuity saved their dish and even earned her first "A". Afterwards, Megumi became close with Sōma after he had entered the Polar Star Dormitory that day. She was surprised that he was the son of Jōichirō Yukihira, who was a very skilled chef that once attended their school. She then understood his talents, while watching him and his father have a cooking battle and was amazed by their talents. She later assisted Sōma during their first few weeks including Sōma's first Shokugeki. Megumi relied heavily on Sōma for their first few months at the academy until a fateful event changed all of that. During the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, Megumi was fired for altering Kojirō's recipe. Sōma defended Megumi's actions but when Shinomiya threatened to expel Sōma as well, she stopped him. However seeing her tearful eyes, Sōma declared a Shokugeki for her sake. This [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki|Shokugeki]]'' marked a change in Megumi's confidence. When her fear got the best of her, Sōma calmed her down by employing a hand clapping technique to break her out of daze. Though she lost the duel, her dish, filled with her hospitality, managed to persuade Kojirō to allow her to stay in Tōtsuki. In the aftermath of this duel, Megumi was grateful to Sōma for believing in her when she did not believe in herself. During the Preliminaries of the 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Elections, Megumi called for Sōma's aid before she prepared her monkfish. Envisioning his hand clap technique, Megumi thanked Sōma for the confidence he gave her and she successfully prepared the monkfish, much to the surprise of the audience in attendance as well as the head judge of the "B" block, Orie Sendawara. During her outing with Sōma and Satoshi to teach the DEF Kitchen children, Megumi recalled the words her mother gave her, saying that she "should cook while thinking about someone dear." As she remembered the preliminaries, Megumi recalled thinking about Sōma at the time, causing her to blush heavily and later she shows to have become flustered when thinking of him with actually having a dream of being fed with delicious meals by him. This hints at growing affection from her side, due to all their time together, but its unknown if this is truly the case. Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi is a 91st Generation student, a former Elite Ten Council 7th Seat, and a fellow Polar Star Dormitory resident. Like the other 92nd Generation residents, Megumi likes Satoshi but does not seem to get quite as rowdy by his antics in the dormitory as most of the others do. The two of them help maintain the vegetable plantation in the back of the dormitory and are strong ping pong rivals in the dorm due to their high level of skill in the sport. Although most students in the academy do not see Megumi's true capabilities, Satoshi is one of the few who know Megumi's hidden potential and skill. During the Autumn Election Preliminaries, when Orie Sendawara refused to give any attention to Megumi, Satoshi defended her and warned Orie not to underestimate her, convincing Orie to rethink her view on her. When Megumi's true worth was shown to the entire academy, Satoshi smiled for her. Ryōko Sakaki Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star Dormitory resident, Ryōko is Megumi's friend. Yūki Yoshino Yūki is Megumi's best friend in the dormitory. The two are often seen together during their free time. During the 43rd Autumn Election Quarterfinal round, Yūki went out of her way to make uchiwa fans with Megumi's name on it to cheer her on. After Megumi lost her match and was intimidated by Ryō, Yūki went down to the cooking floor to comfort her and smiled when Megumi received a standing ovation from the crowd. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Megumi's stage fright greatly hindered her true cooking skills. Unfortunately, this caused her to be dead last in her class ranking. Most were surprised that she survived and scraped into the High School section and they looked down on her as the student most likely to be expelled due to grades. Time and time again, many of her classmates doubt her skills and even insulted her when they found out that she was selected for the Tōtsuki Autumn Elections. However, in the preliminaries, Megumi showed her true worth and eventually did the impossible and placed in the top 4 of the "B" block, defying everyone's expectations. Miyoko Hōjō After hearing rumors about Megumi's [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|''Shokugeki'']], Miyoko developed an interest in Megumi. After Megumi told her that Sōma was the reason why she had survived the ordeal, she left disappointed. During the election, Megumi bumped into her, causing Miyoko to scold her for not paying attention. Miyoko deemed that she was mistaken about Megumi until her impressive hanging goosefish display along with Megumi qualifying for the main tournament changed Miyoko's mind. After the Preliminaries were over, Miyoko congratulated and apologized to Megumi for her previous assumptions. She bid farewell and wished her good luck for the Tournament. Later, Megumi and Sōma approached Miyoko days before the Moon Banquet Festival in order to seek advice to compete against Terunori after learning she is an expert on Chinese cuisine. She soon gives them her family restaurant's Chinese booth cart to use for the festival, wishing the two good luck. Ryō Kurokiba Megumi's first opponent for the Autumn Election Main Tournament was Ryō. Like many other people, she was intimidated by Ryō's strong, intimidating personality. During their match, Ryō expressed his distaste for Megumi's supporters who were cheering for her. Ryō called such bonds as a weakness, which causes Megumi to stand up in defense of them. Though he believed that Megumi was weak, as her Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen was well received by the judges and he personally asked her for a sample of her dish, after a single taste, he acknowledged that Megumi was strong. Erina Nakiri Megumi has never directly interacted with Erina until they were partnered at the French restaurant "Excellent" for the Stagiaire event. However, Erina told Megumi, she knew about her since she survived until the main tournament for the Autumn Election. Initially, Megumi was afraid of Erina's intimidating personality but when she voices her opinion about letting the customers choose the amount of sauce to pour on their dish. Erina was impressed that she reached that conclusion from just washing dishes. By the end of their assignment, they seem to be on friendlier terms, Erina tells Megumi to have more self confidence because she was selected for the top 8 and she also can't understand how someone with talent isn't well known, which causes Megumi to excessively blush. After Megumi lost to Momo, Erina incorporated elements of Megumi's dish into her own. She even partly named her own dish after her friend, leaving Megumi crying in gratitude. Here, Erina also states her confidence in Megumi's fighting style, praising Megumi's willingness to go to new lengths in cooking by sacrificing the chance at a safe perfect point score to aim for a 120 point score. The two became close friends during their 2nd year as the two would speak to each other about certain topics. Erina then confides to Megumi on her idea of love as well as her own ideal man after the situation with Asahi. According to Megumi, Erina's description of her ideal man matches Sōma perfectly. Takumi Aldini When Megumi first saw Takumi's cooking skills, she noted that his quick thinking and improvisation greatly resembled Sōma's skills. Later on, both of them had to face off against Rindō during the third round of the Promotion Exams. Due to the second seat's lackadaisical attitude, both of them managed to pass and joined Erina and Sōma as fellow rebels in the Régiment de Cuisine. Akira Hayama Megumi first met Akira when she and Sōma visited the Shiomi Seminar to seek advice about spices for the Autumn Election Preliminaries. She tasted the different variations of his Curry and was left impressed by his dishes. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Staff & Officials Senzaemon Nakiri Megumi, like most of the students in the academy, reveres Senzaemon as the head authority in the culinary world. During the Quarterfinals of the Main Tournament, Senzaemon was one of the judges for the Tournament. Megumi's Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen failed to make Senzaemon strip his top like he had done for Sōma, Alice, and Ryō. However, it was later revealed that her Ramen had caused his fundoshi to unravel, causing Senzaemon to believe that she had hidden potential as a part of the "Gem Generation". Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Hinako Inui During the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Hinako was immediately enthralled by Megumi's personality and appearance when they first met. During much of their interactions, Hinako displayed complete favoritism in Megumi, exempting Megumi from the conditions of Sōma and Takumi's duel. Megumi was left in shock due to her almost unhealthy attraction to her during every single interaction between the two. For Megumi's Shokugeki, Hinako was denied the position as a judge due to her blatant favoritism, but she still cheered for Megumi the entire time. When Megumi explained the secrets of her dish, Hinako was moved to tears by her hospitality for the judges and added the last vote needed to render the duel a tie. After the camp concluded, Hinako personally approached Megumi to recruit her to work in her restaurant. Kojirō Shinomiya During his assignment for Megumi and her fellow classmates, he fired her after she altered his recipe to overcome a handicap that he forced upon the students. Thanks to Sōma, Megumi was given the opportunity to change his mind in a Shokugeki. Throughout the challenge, Shinomiya repeatedly called her a dunce and constantly insulted her. With his win, he told Sōma and Megumi that nothing had changed. However, when he was forced to eat Megumi's Rainbow Terrine, her dish moved him to tears as her dish's hospitality was a stark contrast with his cold attitude over the years regarding his cooking. He allowed Megumi to stay, saying that her persistence was worth some merit. After the camp concluded, Shinomiya wished Megumi well during her future at Tōtsuki. During the fight against Central, Gin Dojima brought Kojiro to help train Megumi further, which terrified her until he helped encourage her. This got her inspired and he became known as 'Coach'. It appears from there their relationship has improved to a mentor/student deal during the time of the training as she imagined him during her the Shokugeki against Momo. Others Tōhoku Fishermen At a young age, Megumi sought out the local Tōhoku fishermen to teach her how to properly learn how to prepare a hanging goosefish. At her young age, she was very unskilled and the head fishmonger told her to stop her endeavor to learn the skill. Still Megumi remained persistent and her drive to learn eventually caused a change of heart to the fishermen, who began to happily greet her when she came for her lesson. Eventually, she successfully learned to prepare a hanging goosefish. When Megumi departed from Tōhoku to attend Tōtsuki, the fishermen came to the train station to see her off. During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries, all of the fishermen personally came to cheer for her. When she presented her dish and received a score that placed her in the top 4 of the "B" Block, the fishermen cheered for Megumi, proud of her growth. Category:Relationships